


Кривая магия

by DeeLatener



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Character Study, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: Альтернативный пост-канон.Криденс отдал себя на суд Серафины Пиквери, не был предан смертной казни и теперь живет у Грейвза, но этот дом - лишь замена тюрьме. На Криденса наложено множество ограничений, он вызывает страх и отвращение у магов.Грейвз погружен в работу: назревает масштабная заварушка. Происходит столкновение банд: озлобленные ветераны Первой мировой войны (из магических народов) против организованной преступности. Возможно, у них есть какой-то общий интерес, но что это может быть?Криденс пытается разобраться с собой и своей странной магией. Грейвз находит время (и удовольствие) ему помочь. Но, возможно, Криденс все же слишком опасен и для него, и для себя самого.В их доме новый жилец - это хромой нюхль, которого Криденс подбирает на магическом рынке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Грейвз - это Грейвз. Гриндевальда нет.  
> Грейвз искал обскура не для того, чтобы использовать его силу в своих интересах, а для того, чтобы уберечь от него город, магов и не магов, а заодно уберечь его - от него самого.  
> Магия Криденса не подчиняется привычным законам.
> 
> Альтернативное всё. Могут попасться несуществующие в мире Роулинг существа и заклинания. Может произойти что угодно, так как автор пишет эту историю в собственное удовольствие, и куда она поведет его - не известно.
> 
> Слово "ниффлер" мне не нравится, поэтому здесь зверек будет зваться "нюхль" или "нюхля". Нюхль в этой истории - не тот же самый, что был в чемодане у Ньюта.

Трамвай подъехал по расписанию, возвестив о себе гулким грохотом и скрежетом рельс, подождал, пока все желающие заберутся внутрь, и весело помчал по празднично украшенным улицам. Огоньками светились все дома по сторонам дороги, деревья в скверах опутывала тончайшая мерцающая паутина, даже над широкими проспектами висели разноцветные гирлянды, а на площадях высились пышно украшенные ели.   
Несмотря на ранний час и рабочий день, народа в трамвай набилось много. Сразу стало жарко. Дородный мужчина в пальто и шляпе полез открывать форточку, сидящая рядом женщина с ребенком возмутилась, завязалась перепалка. Вдруг форточка с грохотом захлопнулась, пассажиры замерли в изумлении, а потом просто отвернулись друг от друга, закончив ссору, будто ее и не было.  
Криденс еле протолкался к выходу, повезло еще, что многие выходили на Торговой площади. Он спрыгнул на серую мостовую и вслед за солидной толпой заспешил на рынок. К счастью, торговые ряды были под крышей: на улице сильно подморозило, а набрякшие серые тучи и вовсе обещали снегопад. Пальцы быстро задеревенели, Криденс запихнул руки под мышки и вжал голову в плечи, спасаясь за стоячим воротом пальто. От холода защипало в носу, на глаза навернулись слезы. Криденс зашагал быстрее и обогнал нескольких кумушек, бурно обсуждавших рождественское меню. Навострил уши, заслышав про любимые их мужьями блюда, и задумался: он-то сам совершенно не знал, что любит мистер Грейвз. С тех пор, как тот взял его к себе, Криденс успел убедиться, что если в одежде Грейвз был педантом и эстетом, то в еде он был совершенно неприхотлив, в основном потому, что уделял ей очень немного времени между работой на служебном месте и работой дома. Те простые блюда: картошка, отварное мясо, тушеные овощи, каши и супы, что Криденс раньше готовил в приюте, когда бывал дежурным по кухне, - вполне устраивали Грейвза. Что было приятно, тот не порывался заменить старания Криденса у плиты собственной магией.

Торговые ряды расползались во все стороны путанным лабиринтом, в них легко можно было заблудиться, что Криденс и сделал два месяца назад, попав сюда впервые. Теперь же у него в голове была своя схема перемещения за покупками. Сперва к лотку со специями, купить мускатный орех, кардамон и гвоздику. И еще тростниковый сахар: никакой другой мистер Грейвз в кофе не признавал, и это был тот единственный продукт, в котором он оказался требователен.   
Затем в овощную лавку, выбрать лучшие золотистые апельсины, непременно сперва понюхав. А еще купить немного розоватой тонкокожей картошки, плоского красного лука, сладкой фиолетовой моркови (особый сорт господина Брюгса), сочных стеблей сельдерея и пучок петрушки.   
Теперь мясо.  
\- Привет, Криденс! - поприветствовал его хозяин лавки, мистер Монти, подняв широкую в мозолях от тесака ладонь. Очередь за индейками была такой большой, что ему пришлось подключить обоих своих подмастерий, и те уже с ног сбились, бегая на склад и обратно, и утирали раскрасневшиеся лица. - Вот отличные говяжьи голяшки, мистер Шенкенс! Не хотите? А зря, зря.  
Когда подошла очередь Криденса, мистер Монти протянул ему упитанную птицу, завернув ее в целлофан, а потом еще и в газету - вчерашний "Нью-Йорк трибьюн". Криденс поймал себя на том, что ждет, когда же фотографии на первой полосе придут в движение, но те остались статичны.  
\- Как твой опекун поживает? - с теплотой спросил мистер Монти.   
\- Мистер Грейвз в добром здравии, - откликнулся Криденс и смущенно потупился. Мистер Монти ответил широкой улыбкой и похлопал Криденса по плечу, перегнувшись через прилавок.  
Он был одним из тех, кто на народном собрании, устроенном после официального известия о гибели Мэри Лу от рук неизвестных, пожелал поддержать "обездоленный" салемский приют. Теперь у детей всегда было свежее мясо, чего никогда не случалось раньше. А еще молоко, фрукты и вкусные булочки. По официальной версии для немагов, состоятельный предприниматель и меценат Персиваль Грейвз, потомок знатного рода, обязался выплачивать часть налогов за тех, кто откликнется с помощью. А еще он взял к себе старшего ребенка из приюта, чтобы дать ему подобающее воспитание и обучение.  
По официальной же версии для магов, директор департамента магической безопасности и потомок славного рода Персиваль Грейвз принял на себя все обязательства по контролю над обскуром и всю ответственность за последствия. После событий в Нью-Йорке, когда Криденс оказался загнан в угол и готов был драться до смерти, мистер Грейвз все же уговорил его сдаться агентам МАКУСА. Потом было долгое и громкое разбирательство. Криденса намеревались казнить, много раз он был готов снова превратиться в обскура, но каждый раз мистер Грейвз мог найти слова утешения. Он и защищал его на суде, а мисс Голдштейн выступала свидетелем. Грейвз говорил: нельзя просто закрыть глаза на феномен обскура, его нужно изучить. Говорил, что вина в существовании каждого обскура лежит не на ребенке, а на каждом из тех, кто сидит сейчас в зале суда. "Да, нам потребуется все наше мужество, чтобы признать это". И его услышали.  
"Мы не убийцы, - сказала президент Пиквери. - Наша цель - безопасность и аккуратное взаимодействие с немагами".  
Конечно, Криденса не собирались отправлять в Ильверморни. Его подвергли нескольким проверкам, а после назначили испытательный срок в два года и передали Грейвзу на попечение.   
Сестры из приюта, как и все остальные немаги, забыли все трагические события, связанные с именем Криденса, и считали, что старший брат тяжело пережил кончину матери и лечился в доме для душевнобольных. А теперь вот ему повезло, у него появился опекун.   
Примерно то же знали о нем и те немаги, с которыми он встречался время от времени на рынке.

С немагической стороной рынка вроде бы все было завершено. Криденс еще раз проверил все покупки в уме и покрепче прижал к себе огромные пакеты из плотной коричневой бумаги. Теперь самое важное.  
Возможно, стоило зайти в магическую часть первым делом, но после этого ему всякий раз хотелось поскорее оказаться дома и почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Криденс подошел к черному входу рынка, укрытому сводчатой аркой. Там на покосившейся табуретке дремал пожилой сторож. Однако было бы величайшей глупостью попытаться проскочить мимо него. Криденс и не стал, а деликатно покашлял. Старик поднял на него мрачный взгляд из-под кустистых седых бровей, долго рассматривал, потом недовольно поджал губы. Он шевельнул рукой, и Криденс почувствовал волну колких мурашек, пробежавшую по всему телу. Обычно чтобы войти в магический рынок нужно было продемонстрировать простейшее заклинание, чаще всего это был люмос. Но с Криденсом все обстояло иначе.  
Едва началось обучение магии под присмотром мистера Грейвза, как все пошло наперекосяк. Магия Криденса не желала действовать по обычным законам, часто и вовсе выворачивалась наизнанку. Взять к примеру обычный люмос, задание для первоклассника. Долго у Криденса ничего не получалось вовсе, но мистер Грейвз убеждал, уговаривал, успокаивал, и вот однажды на конце учебной палочки все же загорелся крошечный огонек, мерцающий, едва живой. Но вдруг очень быстро он разросся в ослепительно-белый свет, затопивший весь дом, хлынувший сквозь окна наружу. А в следующий миг свет стал черным, как самая глубокая тьма, и впитал все отблески вокруг, а потом принялся за источники в других домах. Лопались лампочки, искрила проводка, электроприборы выходили из строя. Жители окрестных домов решили, что вышли из строя трансформаторы на подстанции. Но мистер Грейвз-то знал, в чем причина. Криденс чувствовал себя никчемным, бесполезным - снова. И снова он разочаровал мистера Грейвза.  
"Идем спать, - сказал тогда мистер Грейвз. - Завтра попробуем что-нибудь еще".  
И они попробовали. Грейвз потянул Криденсу чашку и попросил разбить.  
"Разбить?"  
"Именно, мальчик, разве я неясно выразился?"  
Вот так, прекрасные мелкие осколки, да, это моя любимая чашка, что с того? Сейчас мы вернем ей былую целостность.  
Но и репаро не пожелало работать должным образом: каждый осколок расслоился на комочек белой глины, кристаллы кварца и неизвестный Криденсу, похожий на мел минерал.  
Все, что удавалось Криденсу в неизмененном виде - это "запиралка", коллопортус, обратное ему алохомора и импедимента, "замедлитель".  
На очередном собрании, которые проводились в департаменте раз в месяц, было затронуто дело Криденса, и Грейвз был вынужден доложить магическому сообществу о нестандартной магии своего подопечного. После чего Криденсу навсегда запретили колдовать вне дома и без контроля мистера Грейвза. Дорога в Ильверморни была закрыта, но Криденс тогда даже не смог понять, обрадовался он или огорчился. Настоящим магом ему не быть, но мистер Грейвз, кажется, единственный, кто не сдавался и просил: "Попробуй еще раз. Постарайся ограничить свою силу. Используй ее по капле".  
Только внутри дома. А снаружи, и, конечно, на пропускном пункте в магический рынок, Криденс не мог колдовать. Он и не колдовал. Никогда. Почти. Официально.   
Сторож проверил его на трансформацию и оборотное зелье, убедился, что перед ним действительно печально известный Криденс Бэрбоун собственной персоной, и, скривившись, дернул головой, проходи, мол.  
Попав на рынок для магов Криденс сразу сжался, ссутулился и быстро зашагал в нужную сторону. Его узнавали, сторонились. Одна впечатлительная дама громко охнула и прижала ладонь ко рту. За ним змеился шепоток: "Разгуливает здесь! Его нужно держать в казематах на привязи! Он опасен! Куда смотрит МАКУСА?!"  
Криденс торопливо прошел мимо порхающих у лавки зельевара рекламных листовок, мимо маленькой чайной, мимо антикварного магазина с начищенной до блеска витриной, где за стеклом некоторые предметы были опоясаны цепями или помещены в клетку, мимо скобяной лавки... У нее он задержался и засмотрелся на прекрасные щегольские перчатки из тонкой кожи, всеразмерные, всепогодные и модифицируемые.   
"Вот бы подарить их мистеру Грейвзу", - подумал Криденс. Денег у него было достаточно, но это были средства мистера Грейвза. Криденс никак не мог воспользоваться ими для своих целей. Он печально вздохнул и двинулся дальше.   
В конце ряда с волшебными палочками и свитками висела вывеска "Погребок Доука". Скрипучая узкая лестница вела вниз. Криденс спустился в лавку, тщательно обтер ноги о мохнатый половик. Кажется, тому это не слишком понравилось, и он медленно пополз в сторону. В лавке как всегда было сумрачно, уличный свет отвоевал себе лишь небольшое пятно у самой лестницы. Стеллажи от пола до потолка, заставленные стеклянными бутылками, отбрасывающими слабые блики, и стойка у дальней стены обрисовывались лишь смутными силуэтами.  
\- А-а, мистер Бэрбоун, - донеслось откуда-то из темноты. - Вам как обычно?  
\- Да, сэр, - ответил Криденс и не слишком охотно шагнул глубже в тени, переступая зыбкую границу между светом и мраком.  
Здесь пахло смолой, дубовыми бочками, винными парами, медовыми яблоками и вместе с этим - сушеной полынью и пеплом.  
\- Две пинты фирменного огневиски десятилетней выдержки. Для вашего почтеннейшего опекуна мистера Грейвза, - раздался скрипучий неприятный голос, стекший в колкий смех.  
Перед Криденсом из темноты возникла длиннопалая когтистая рука, тощая, будто подсвеченная изнутри бело-голубым светом. Она потянулась к нему, стала меняться. Теперь это была женская рука, сжимавшая в цепких пальцах розгу. Криденс инстинктивно сжался, но не отступил, лишь сильнее вдавил голову в плечи. Приемная мать смотрела на него из темноты тяжелым, укоризненным взглядом, и от этого мороз расползался по коже, а все волоски на подбритом загривке становились дыбом. Жесткие губы ее были презрительно изогнуты, вот они раскрылись, испуская его имя, произнесенное с затянутым шипением: "Криденс-с-с-с".  
В следующий миг ее не стало. Остался только мистер Доук, вернее, его призрачные очертания. Его узкое лицо вытянулось еще сильнее, тонкие губы растянулись в ухмылке, обнажив острые зубы. Рука сделала пасс, звякнуло стекло - это нужная бутылка покинула свое место, наверняка оставив кружок в тонком слое пыли, и подлетела к хозяину. Мистер Доук поколдовал над упаковкой - деревянным ящичком точно по размеру с выжженным на нем торговым знаком, страшилищем, выбирающимся из шкафа, - и наконец передал ее Криденсу. Тот расплатился, и как ни старался, не смог до конца скрыть дрожи в руках.  
\- Доброго дня, мистер Бэрбоун, - прошелестело у самого уха, и вокруг снова стало тихо, как в склепе.

Криденс торопился покинуть магический рынок, покупки ощущались в руках приятной тяжестью. "На этот раз ничего слишком неприятного не произошло", - порадовался он.   
Криденс представлял, как займется дома индейкой, а может, и пуншем одновременно. И не мешало бы украсить гостиную к приходу мистера Грейвза.   
Когда он проходил неподалеку от мусорных баков у самого выхода, под ногу ему случайно попался потерянный кем-то металлический шарик, переливающийся из зеленого в фиолетовый, то ли украшение для аквариума, то ли деталь елочной гирлянды. Шарик подпрыгнул и весело поскакал мимо мусорных баков. Вдруг крышка одного из баков приподнялась, и, почти вывалившись из своего укрытия на грубую, местами истрескавшуюся плитку пола, вслед за шариком метнулось маленькое черное существо. Криденс заметил, что двигается зверек неловко, сильно подволакивая заднюю лапу.   
Шарик катился все дальше. Криденс отвернулся и шагнул к дверям. Позади раздался мальчишеский восторженный вскрик:  
\- О, гляди! Опять он вылез!   
Криденс мгновенно замер, остановленный звонким глумливым голосом, будто ударом плети, и напряженно вслушался в происходящее.  
\- Вот уродец! Чудище!  
Криденс нервно вздрогнул, вцепился в пакеты так, что пальцы едва не проткнули плотную бумагу.   
\- Лови его, лови!   
Криденс резко развернулся и широким шагом направился к мальчишкам, окружившим гору из пустых картонных коробок. Они уже собирались пинать коробки ногами, чтобы "выкурить" зверька наружу, но почувствовали чье-то приближение и обернулись на звук шагов. Один из мальчишек протяжно и шумно вздохнул, больше походило на всхлип. Другие окаменели и не могли пошевелиться, будто на них взглянул василиск.  
\- М-мы не знали, что он - ваш, - проблеял один из мальчишек и сперва медленно, приставным шагом, а потом пулей кинулся наутек. Остальные последовали за ним.  
Криденс мрачно усмехнулся: они узнали его. И не зря. С некоторых пор маги пугают им своих детей. "Будешь плохо учиться - за тобой придет страшный злой обскур и высосет из тебя всю жизнь без остатка". "Не будешь слушаться - прилетит обскур и разрушит весь наш дом".   
Криденс присел у горы коробок. Шарик валялся здесь же, поблизости. Криденс взял его в ладонь и протянул поближе к коробкам.   
\- Не бойся их, малыш, - тихо сказал он. - Я - еще большее чудище, чем ты.  
Целую минуту ничего не происходило, но Криденс не двигался и ждал. Вот наконец из прорехи в укрытии показался подвижный любопытный нос, подергивающийся и шумно нюхающий воздух. Показалась и вся маленькая голова с черными бусинками глаз. Зверек посмотрел на Криденса, потом на его ладонь. На его затылке жесткие шерстинки, больше похожие на иглы, озадаченно встопорщились, отражая активную работу мысли. Наконец, зверек доверился и подобрался поближе. Криденс положил шарик перед ним. Маленькие когтистые лапки тут же ухватили шарик и запихали в обнаружившуюся на животе сумку.  
\- Ты сумчатое, - удивился Криденс.   
Еще больше он не ожидал, что его новый знакомый бесцеремонно заберется по руке ему за пазуху. Зверек завозился там, принялся толкаться лапами, ища удобную опору, пальто на груди Криденса заходило ходуном. Криденс тихо охнул, когда когти оцарапали его через свитер, и это будто бы послужило сигналом: зверек угомонился, только поблескивал хитрым глазом из-за отворота пальто. Криденс поджал губы, сдерживая просящуюся улыбку.   
\- Надо бы узнать, кто ты такой. Наверное, ты сбежал из зоопарка. Но сейчас я не могу идти с тобой в зоопарк. - Казалось, зверек внимательно слушает. - Поэтому мы с тобой пойдем домой к мистеру Грейвзу, поживешь немного у нас.  
Зверек согласно помалкивал и вдруг широко зевнул, разинул настежь утиную пасть, зачмокал и мгновенно уснул, задышал глубоко и ровно, громко при этом сопя и подергивая во сне носом.  
Криденс хмыкнул.  
\- Я назову тебя Сниффс, - сказал он и тут же добавил: - Должен же я как-то к тебе обращаться, пока ты у нас гостишь.


	2. Chapter 2

Как он там сказал? "Вы боитесь войны с человеческим отребьем больше, чем со мной. В этом ваша ошибка".  
Кулак, защищенный боксерской перчаткой - а жаль, хотелось почувствовать боль, разбить в кровь костяшки - врезался в "грушу", заставил ее отрывисто подлететь. И снова, и снова, и снова.  
Он сказал: "Взгляните. Вот человек, полицейский, один из тех, кому вы не рискуете лишний раз попадаться на глаза. Если отпустить его, он расскажет всем о том, что вы, жалкие колдуны и ведьмы, существуете. Ваше будущее в моих руках. Если мне вздумается поразвлечься с людьми, вы не сможете мне помешать. Так что будем благоразумны. Вы позволите мне заниматься моими делами, а я сохраню нашу общую маленькую тайну".  
"Груша" неистово заплясала, заметалась, словно в попытке избежать расправы.  
Где-то в застенках архива Кавендиш Клинч нагло ухмылялся с новенькой фотографии в очередном томе личного дела. У его ног лежал убитый человек. Демонстрация. Попытка ввергнуть аврорат в трепет. Этот ублюдок даже пригласил журналиста. Ну как пригласил: умеренно настоял. Бедолага газетчик потом не мог вспомнить, как пользоваться пишущей машинкой. Передал в департамент снимки и блокнот, исписанный едва читаемыми дерганными каракулями.  
После этой памятной вечеринки именно магам досталось разбираться с останками. Им, а не выродкам Клинча, пришлось выставлять это убийство за дело рук обычного психопата. Подчищать за этим гоблинским ублюдком.  
Глухая дробь обозначила серию мощных быстрых ударов, их завершал крепкий апперкот, способный отправить в нокаут и рослого тролля.  
\- Еще немного, и этот несчастный мешок сможет подать на тебя в суд, - раздался за спиной насмешливый голос.  
Только сейчас, вернувшись из своих мыслей, Персиваль вновь различил звуки ударов, доносящиеся из разных концов тренировочного подвала, и уловил хвост шепотка, обозначившего всеобщее недоумение. Еще бы. Сам глава Особого отдела почтил их плебейскую клоаку своим присутствием.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Пиквери. К моему прискорбию, не могу пожать вам руку подобающим образом.  
Персиваль обернулся. К его собственному удивлению, Пиквери был одет в такую же белую майку, мягкие брюки и спортивные туфли, как и он сам. На руках его тоже были боксерские перчатки.  
\- Это ничего, - ухмыльнулся Пиквери. - Поздоровайся неподобающим.  
Они одарили друг друга пристальными взглядами.  
\- Это вызов? - мрачновато усмехнулся Персиваль.  
\- Умху, - ответил Пиквери. - Отчего бы нам не вспомнить былые забавы.  
\- Что ж, - Персиваль кивнул в направлении центра зала.  
Они прошли к слегка подсвеченному рингу, поднырнули под толстые веревки и встали напротив. Вытянули руки и слегка стукнули кулаком о кулак друг друга в сдержанном приветствии. Любопытный шепоток вокруг стал куда более явным. Многие прервали собственную тренировку, чтобы полюбоваться на редкостное действо. Будет о чем почесать языки за чашечкой кофе. Сам Горацио Пиквери - брат Серафины Пиквери, ее первый советник и глава Особого отдела - вступал в поединок.   
Легендарный Особый отдел, которого заслуженно опасались. Никому не хотелось попасть под его прицел. Если МАКУСА следила за правопорядком в Америке, то Особый отдел следил за правопорядком в самом конгрессе и имел неограниченные полномочия.   
Боксеры обменялись джебами и хуками, попробовали блоки - проверили границы друг друга. За первую минуту Пиквери успел попасть Персивалю в ухо, да так, что в голове помутилось, хоть удар и был смягчен перчаткой. Ответный привет не заставил себя ждать: мощный апперкот - и Пиквери отшатнулся, едва не упал, тряхнул головой и расплылся в едкой ухмылке.  
\- Все так же хорош и тяжел на руку, - отметил он. - Давай поднимем ставки.  
В следующее мгновение он исчез. Персиваль ощутил дрожь воздуха позади себя, но ничего не успел предпринять. Пиквери возник из пустоты, трансгрессировавшись, и ударил его в затылок. Персиваль упал вперед на колени, но и сам тут же переместился и, уже стоя, появился сбоку от Пиквери. Тот успел увернуться от удара и выставил блок.   
Их поединок походил на странного вида танец, в котором партнеры то исчезали, то появлялись, пытаясь подловить друг друга и совершить неожиданное па.   
Их лица и плечи заливал пот, майки прилипли к спине второй кожей.  
Пиквери исчез, появился позади, но Персиваль угадал его маневр, пригнулся и устроил ему подсечку. Тот начал падать, растворился почти у самого пола и возник сверху, долю секунды просто висел, а потом упал на противника. Персиваль отскочил, но кулак задел его плечо. Это было больно. Наверняка на память останется здоровенный синяк. Пиквери больше не развлекался, он бил со всей силы. Персиваль отскочил назад, исчез. Пиквери тут же развернулся, все его тело было напряжено, между бровей пролегла сосредоточенная морщинка. Он ждал, откуда же появится противник. А Персиваль возник на том же самом месте и теперь уже он ударил противника в затылок. Пиквери охнул от неожиданности и упал на ринг, замер на четвереньках, тяжело дыша и медленно, оглушенно поводя головой. Наконец он перевалился на бедро, утер лоб перчаткой и обернулся.   
\- Как находчиво, Персиваль, - слабо улыбнулся Пиквери, потирая голову и часто моргая.  
Персиваль молча присел, попутно стягивая перчатку, и протянул противнику руку, чтобы помочь подняться. 

\- С сегодняшнего дня к вам в департамент поступает один перспективный молодой человек, - сказал Горацио, шагая рядом с Грейвзом. Пиквери был под горло затянут в черное и высокой долговязой фигурой походил на ворона на погосте. Или мрачноватое пугало.  
Персиваль скрипнул зубами: понятно, к чему тот клонит. Чей же это отпрыск, интересно? К нему на ковер счастливого кандидата еще не приводили.  
\- Это сын советника Моллукса, - пояснил Горацио и с ленцой добавил: - Хорошо бы ему поездить с твоими ребятами на мероприятия, пообтесаться. Через полгода я заберу его к себе.  
\- Я не собираюсь с ним нянчиться, - резко ответил Персиваль. Видимо, слишком резко, раз шедшие навстречу агенты прыснули в стороны, как перепуганные кролики.  
\- Я и не прошу тебя заниматься им лично, - примирительно продолжал гнуть свою линию Горацио. - Определи его к кому-нибудь в качестве напарника. Это нужно сделать, Персиваль.  
Грейвз сузил глаза, глядя на Горацио со сдерживаемой яростью.  
\- Разберемся, - процедил он.  
"Очень мило, Пиквери, - подумал Грейвз. - И своевременно. Только мелкого доносчика мне сейчас и не хватало".  
\- Кстати, о няньках, - продолжил Пиквери. - Что твой мальчишка? - Грейвз уловил в голосе Горацио странные интонации и чуть приподнял бровь.  
Тогда, после грозящего катастрофой происшествия, ему пришлось отдать Криденса людям Горацио, в Особый отдел.   
"Прошу тебя, мой мальчик, - молил он Криденса, перепуганного, сломленного, когда они прощались у тюремной решетки, куда Грейвз сам привел его, - будь стойким. Удержи в себе ярость. Если ты позволишь ей вырваться, они убьют тебя. Это лишь испытание, Криденс. Через три дня они обязаны будут отпустить тебя. И я заберу тебя к себе".  
Криденс цеплялся за прутья решетки, его глаза были огромными, черными от страха. Его губы дрожали. Грейвз накрыл его пальцы на прутьях своими и гладил, ласкал.  
"Вы один раз уже обещали мне..." - Криденс беспомощно прижался лбом к решетке и прикрыл глаза. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Грейвз утер ее кончиками пальцев.  
"И я не нарушу своего слова".  
"Что они сделают со мной?"  
Грейвз замер, стиснул губы в тонкую нитку. Он предпочел бы сам принять на себя все эти тяготы, хоть бы они и были в сто раз страшнее. Но не мог. Этот путь мальчик должен был пройти один.  
"...Они могут сделать тебе очень больно, Криденс, - сказал он полынно горько. - Будут стараться вырвать из тебя обскура, твою ярость. И если это случится, они победят. Победят нас с тобой. Не дай им добиться своего".  
Криденс всхлипнул, его губы скривились, обнажив страдальческий оскал. Брови сошлись на переносице, плечи задрожали.  
"Мне страшно, мистер Грейвз", - прошептал он.  
Грейвз подумал тогда: "Мне тоже", но вслух сказал лишь, что уверен в стойкости Криденса. Сколько лет тот терпел унижения от своей приемной матери. С этим покончено. Неужели теперь он сдастся? Когда виден конец всем невзгодам?   
Грейвз лгал ему тогда - снова. Очевидно, что даже пройди Криденс испытания Особого отдела, это не стало бы началом безоблачной жизни.  
\- Он усерден и покладист, - ответил Грейвз на вопрос Горацио. - Ни одного всплеска ярости. Я учу его немного.  
\- Возишься с ним, как с домашним питомцем. Ты же опытный человек, Персиваль. Как ты можешь не осознавать опасности? Он сорвется в любой момент.  
Эти слова были ножом, умело вскрывшим старые раны. Не раз Грейвз сталкивался с обскурами, детьми, полными клокочущей силы, позабытыми всеми. Магическое сообщество закрывало глаза на их существование. Но когда магия вырывалась наружу, таких детей ловили, чтобы казнить. Однажды Грейвз сам присутствовал при такой казни, после чего поклялся себе, что переломит это чудовищное бессильное правило.  
\- Не сорвется, - буркнул Грейвз и хлестко добавил: - Ты ведь сам проверял его.  
Горацио ответил напряженным взглядом.   
Когда Грейвз пришел за Криденсом, три дня и три ночи не находя себе места, но и не прикасаясь к огневиски, его долго не хотели пускать. Ему пришлось едва ли не с боем пробиваться в казематы. Там он нашел Криденса, бледного, измученного, с едва зажившими ранами. С ним не церемонились и ломали не только внутри, но и снаружи. Никто не пытался скрыть применение "круцио".   
"Запрещенная магия", - выплюнул тогда Грейвз в лицо Горацио.  
"Особая ситуация оправдывает методы, - ответил тот. - Альтернатива такой проверки одна - смертная казнь".  
"Вы не лечили его!"  
"Проверяли, как быстро одержимый обскуром вылечит себя сам".  
Госпожа Президент закрыла глаза на работу Особого отдела, впрочем, как и всегда. Грейвз настоял на немедленном суде и забрал Криденса сразу после сделки. Их отношения с Горацио сошли на сугубо профессиональные. Оба предпочли не обсуждать сложившееся положение дел.  
Их молчаливая дуэль затянулась. Наконец, Горацио рассмеялся, обозначая капитуляцию.  
\- Ну, полно, Персиваль, - он положил ладонь Грейвзу на плечо и чуть сжал. - Как-нибудь загляну к вам.  
Грейвз ответил ему пронзительным взглядом.  
\- Буду ждать.  
Их нагнал Абернати.  
\- Срочное сообщение, сэр! - агент бросил короткий благоговейный взгляд на Горацио и вдохновенно добавил: - Ребята Клинча и Хоббдаббла замечены во взрывоопасной близости друг к другу. Похоже, намечается...  
\- Дайте мне полминуты, мистер Абернати, - спешно перебил его Грейвз, взглядом обещая все кары небесные. Он повернулся к Пиквери. - Мне пора, Горацио. Поговорим потом.  
Но было уже поздно. В темных глазах зажегся охотничий огонек.  
\- Возьми на это дело Джинглза.  
\- Джинглза? - Персиваль воздержался от крепкого словца, но оно отчетливо читалось в его взгляде и презрительном изгибе губ.  
\- Джинглза Моллукса, о котором я тебе говорил. Он сидит у тебя в приемной.  
\- Позже, возможно, - рыкнул Грейвз, ускоряя шаг.  
\- Сейчас, - не отставал Пиквери. - Вы ведь до сих пор не приструнили Клинча.   
\- И твой парень нам в этом поможет?   
\- Возможно. Он - один из лучших выпускников вампуса.  
\- Там будет не до желторотика, - процедил Грейвз.   
Абернати уже почти бежал, чтобы не отставать от них.  
Пиквери внезапно остановился и рявкнул вслед:  
\- Что. Может. Быть. Проще. Персиваль. Просто взять - и раздавить эту гниду!   
Грейвз тоже замер, и Абернати почти налетел на него, тихо охнул и зашатался на мысках начищенных до блеска ботинок.  
\- Занимайся своим делом, а я буду заниматься своим, - сказал Грейвз сухо.  
\- Видишь ли, дорогой мой, - лениво усмехнулся Пиквери. - Моя работа - выкручивать вам всем яйца. И я занимаюсь этим добросовестно. Не могу допустить, чтобы показатели департамента снижались. Если методы твоей работы не эффективны, значит, тебе нужно менять либо методы, либо... - он не договорил и лишь выразительно приподнял брови. - Хорошего дня, мистер Грейвз, - перебрал пальцами в прощальном жесте и исчез.

Грейвз выцедил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Абернати сделал вид, что не различил слово. Персиваль снова зашагал по коридору.  
\- Теперь расскажите мне все подробнее, мистер Абернати.  
\- Да, сэр, - откликнулся тот и затараторил: - Две группировки головорезов участвуют в разборках. Цель их не ясна. Место встречи - лесная вырубка близ тридцатого километра шоссе на Уайт-Плейнс.  
\- Численность сторон?  
\- Значительная, сэр. Ребята говорят, что сами не справятся, просят подкрепление.  
\- Клинч?  
\- Отсутствует, сэр.  
Это ничего. Клинч, видно, решил, что после своей угрозы может бесчинствовать и устраивать "стрелки" средь бела дня. Что он скажет, если основательно намять бока его банде? Развяжет войну? Не посмеет. Побоится. Нет у него ничего, что он мог бы противопоставить силе МАКУСА, нет и быть не может.  
И почему Хоббдаббл? В чем их интересы могут пересекаться?   
Во время войны, когда большинство магов отправилось на фронт, Клинч хорошо поднялся, сколотил банду, наработал солидный капитал. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы образумить его, когда война закончилась. Хоббдаббл тогда был честным гражданином магического социума. Но рассчитывал, что волшебным народам окажут достойные почести за военные подвиги, а не закроют глаза на их существование, ограничат свободу Статутом о Секретности, обложат налогами и бросят орден за отвагу в качестве подачки. В ответ на это Хоббдаббл призвал своих бывших соратников и занялся перераспределением богатства между состоятельными магами и семьями, чьи кормильцы не вернулись с войны или остались недееспособными инвалидами. При этом Хоббдаббл не гнушался киднепингом и шантажом, случались истории и посерьезнее.  
\- Лучший момент, чтобы внедрить Перкинса, - сказал Грейвз. - Абернати, срочно передайте ему секретное сообщение.  
\- Я как раз хотел заметить, сэр, что сейчас - самый лучший момент, чтобы задействовать Перкинса.  
Грейвз смерил Абернати тяжелым взглядом. Тот стушевался и промямлил:   
\- Отправить ему... Да... Секретное сообщение... - и спешно добавил: - Нам бы не спутать его с кем из гангстеров.   
\- Даже я не знаю, как он сейчас выглядит, - ответил Грейвз мрачно.  
Он призвал из воздуха бумажного журавлика и прошептал в него: "Срочная работа. Буду поздно". Журавлик растворился в воздухе.  
На пути к порталу к ним присоединилось еще несколько агентов, в том числе и ветеран службы, Крэбтри.  
\- Выдвигаемся, сэр? - уточнил тот, пряча палочку за пазухой.  
\- Прихватим еще кое-кого, - сказал Грейвз.  
У дверей его кабинета сидел невысокий молодой человек, кудрявый, светловолосый, в строгом и дорогом темно-синем костюме. Ждал он уже давно и даже успел задремать.  
\- Моллукс? - бесцеремонно рявкнул Грейвз. Тот испуганно подскочил и захлопал глазами.  
\- Джинглз Моллукс, сэр! - он вскочил и протянул руку, лучась воодушевлением.  
Джинглз. Имя больше подходило для комнатной собачонки.  
Персиваль коротко пожал ему руку и скомандовал:  
\- Моллукс, ты идешь с нами.  
На бегу юноша, крайне озадаченный стремительным знакомством, забормотал:  
\- Мистер Грейвз, сэр, для меня большая честь...  
\- Сейчас ты примешь участие в боевых действиях, будь внимателен. Крэбтри за тобой присмотрит на первое время.  
Джинглз побледнел, лицо его вытянулось.  
\- Как, сэр, меня же еще не приняли, - блекло пробормотал он.  
\- Считай, что ты принят, - отрезал Грейвз.  
\- И не оформили!  
\- Оформим. Если уцелеешь.

Если бы не защитный купол, полицейские давно были бы здесь. Внутри грохот стоял страшный. Трещали "томпсоны", рвали воздух дробовики и обрезы, в ход шли штык-ножи, а то и просто обломки пострадавших деревьев. Гангстеры не особенно беспокоились за разоблачение. Сейчас они, еще не догадываясь о магическом прикрытии, носили человеческие личины. Человеческой их внешность можно было назвать с сильной натяжкой: большинство из них выглядело жуткими уродами. Встретит такого простой горожанин на улице, глянет лишь раз - и быстро отвернется и постарается забыть. Возможно, задастся вопросом: то ли какая болезнь так исковеркала черты бедняги, то ли виной плохо зажившие боевые шрамы, а может, и то и другое. Если же на допросе попытаться разузнать у такого очевидца, как выглядел странный прохожий, что он ответит? "Какой-то урод" - и никогда не сможет опознать его среди таких же увечных.  
А стоит этим уголовникам принять свое истинное обличие - гоблины как гоблины, тролли как тролли.   
\- Хорошая работа, - сказал Грейвз троим агентам, удерживавшим купол. - Оставайтесь на своих местах и продолжайте держать, что бы ни случилось. Наша задача, - он повернулся к прибывшим вместе с ним свежим силам, - повязать людей Клинча, чем больше, тем лучше.   
\- Что с Хоббдабблом?  
\- Сосредоточится на Клинче. Действовать с осторожностью. Нам не нужны трупы, они ничего ценного не скажут.  
Грейвз посмотрел на новичка, вздрагивающего от звуков, приглушенно доносящихся из-за купола.  
\- Ты точно с вампуса? - спросил он с прохладцей.  
Парень нервно посмотрел в ответ и быстро кивнул.  
\- Крэбтри...  
\- Да помню я, - буркнул ветеран и сказал Джинглзу: - Держись меня, парень, и не слишком высовывайся.  
Грейвз первым пересек купол и яростно взмахнул палочкой, прикрывая себя и спутников от безжалостных ос тридцать второго калибра. Пули сталкивались с невидимой преградой и сыпались на землю щедрым дождем.  
По рядам гангстеров с обеих сторон прокатился довольный рев, многие переключились с прежнего противника на появившихся магов.  
Что-то просвистело в воздухе и упало прямо в руки Джинглзу.  
"Похоже, он неплох в регби, - мельком отметил Грейвз. - Поймал твердо".   
Джинглз и оторванная голова гоблина уставились друг на друга, глаза с огромными черными зрачками моргнули в последний раз и закатились. Джинглз с мучительным звуком согнулся пополам и исторг весь свой завтрак на голову и себе под ноги. Крэбтри посмотрел на парня сочувственно, попутно отмахиваясь от летающих в воздухе комьев земли, обломков деревьев, а заодно от беснующихся пикси и гремлинов.  
Пулеметные очереди и одиночные выстрелы теперь смешались с громовыми раскатами боевой магии, молнии полосовали сжатое в тисках купола пространство, то и дело кто-то из гангстеров с криком подлетал вверх и падал, остолбенев. Агентам тоже приходилось несладко, противников было много, пуль еще больше. Приходилось все время отслеживать множество целей и успевать защищаться.  
Один из людей Клинча, здоровяк в шляпе и бескрайнем пальто, больше похожем на армейскую палатку, перестал прятаться за человеческой личиной и преобразился в каменного тролля. Он ухватил поваленное дерево, раскрутил над головой и швырнул в одного из магов. Тот едва успел выкрикнуть защитное заклинание, дерево разнесло на щепки, и эти острые иглы брызнули в стороны, раня всех, кто не нашел укрытие.  
\- Дерьмо, - ругнулся себе под нос Грейвз. Он быстро нашарил взглядом Крэбтри и его подопечного - уцелели, ни царапины, - и продолжил бы ругань, если бы не раздался истошный крик:  
\- Огнемет!  
Все внутри оборвалось. И хоть сейчас мастерство Грейвза делало его почти неуязвимым, страх, поселившийся внутри со времен войны зашевелился внутри холодной ядовитой змеей. Тогда солдаты бросали свои позиции и обращались в бегство при одном лишь упоминании этого страшного оружия.  
Это был еще один тролль с ранцем на спине и пушкой-запалом в руках. Он вдавил толстым пальцем гашетку, выпуская наружу губительную струю вязкого пламени. Канистры в ранце были огромными, огнесмеси хватило бы, чтобы выжечь дотла половину пространства под куполом.  
Грейвз прыгнул сквозь пространство, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ним. Огонь мчался навстречу с громким гулом. Такое уже было однажды. Тогда Грейвз смог перебороть свой страх. Сейчас он чувствовал, как неистово колотится сердце, как вспотели ладони, как пересохло в горле. Он взмахнул палочкой, когда, казалось, было уже поздно. Тролль оказался заперт в магическом поле вместе со своим оружием, огонь обратился против него самого. Каменные ладони пошли пузырями от запредельной температуры, а в следующий миг взорвались и канистры в ранце. Пространство внутри поля превратилось в крошечное едкое солнце.   
Грейвз спрятал лицо за ладонью, отступил на шаг - и вдруг заметил огромную тень, замершую над ним в полуметре. Грейвз вскинул голову, напряженно щурясь. Над ним висел огромный валун, очевидно, брошенный кем-то из троллей. Грейвз увидел Джинглза, вцепившегося в палочку обеими руками, смотрящего прямо на камень. Грейвз сделал сердитый жест, возвращая подарочек гангстерам. Да, заполучить всех живыми никак не получалось...

\- Надо допросить всех и составить рапорты... - начал уныло Абернати. Задержанных было так много, что разбираться с ними пришлось бы до вечера следующего дня.  
\- Сделаем послезавтра, - резко ответил Грейвз. - Полежат наши дружки денек-другой в остолбенее, ничего с ними не случится. В казематах места с запасом. Все свободны.  
Ему ответом было потрясенное молчание. Агенты смотрели с недоверием, будто перед ними был вовсе не Персиваль Грейвз, а кто-то другой. Грейвз усмехнулся. Хорошенькая у него была репутация.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, - прикрикнул он и этим словно разрушил чары: агенты тут же встрепенулись, загомонили, раздался смех, поздравления. Люди потянулись на выход, прощаясь и желая друг другу тепла и радостных дней.   
Грейвз подошел к Крэбтри и его подопечному. Джинглз был бледен и крепко сжимал стаканчик с водой, мелко дрожащий в его пальцах.  
\- Отличная работа для новичка, мистер Моллукс, - сухо сказал он.  
Джинглз подавился глотком воды, закашлялся, залился краской до самых ушей. А потом все же взял себя в руки, предпринял попытку изобразить надменное выражение и чинно произнес:  
\- Благодарю, сэр.  
\- Нет, ты слышал, Крэбтри? - Грейвз приподнял бровь, а Крэбтри прыснул со смеху и хлопнул Джинглза по спине.  
Парня затрясло еще сильнее, скрыть пережитый шок у него все же не получалось.  
\- В мой кабинет, - поманил обоих Грейвз.  
Там он движением пальцев придвинул к столу еще два стула, а затем пролевитировал из стеклянного стеллажа, одного из многих, заставленных кубками и научными приборами, тяжелый хрустальный штоф и граненые стаканы.  
Джинглз потрясенно следил за всеми манипуляциями.  
\- Можешь рассказать об этом своему отцу или мистеру Пиквери, - сказал Грейвз. - Это не станет для них сюрпризом.  
\- Что вы, сэр..! - начал было Джинглз, но Грейвз остановил его суровым взглядом.  
\- Немного можно. Первое дело - это серьезно.  
Медового цвета жидкость заполнила стаканы на треть. На столе появился лимон на простой белой тарелке и сам собой разделился на тонкие прозрачные кружки.  
Джинглз сделал глоток огневиски, прижал ладонь к губам, кашлянул.  
\- Неплохо, - просипел он.  
Судя по взгляду, захмелел он быстро, к щекам вернулся румянец, поза стала расслабленной и даже сонной. Подперев щеку, он принялся рассказывать о своей семье, о суровом отце, о том, как он горд оказаться под началом самого мистера Грейвза, и о том, как ему было страшно там, на первом задании, но теперь уже нет и наверняка больше никогда не будет.  
Крэбтри печально хмыкнул, а Грейвз едва заметно качнул головой и прижал палец к губам, мол, не стоит сейчас о грустном.  
\- За Перкинса бы тоже не помешало, - вздохнул Крэбтри. - Чтобы вернулся целехоньким.   
Джинглз обреченно посмотрел на вновь наполнившийся стакан.   
Когда тосты закончились, а Джинглз уснул, устроившись щекой на столе, Грейвз задумчиво покрутил в пальцах стакан и спросил:  
\- Крэбтри, чем твой сын увлекается?   
Тот посмотрел на Грейвза так, словно никак не ждал таких чудес внимательности.  
\- Ох, сэр, - начал вдохновенно Крэбтри, то ли садясь на любимого конька, то ли выплескивая боль от любимой мозоли, - сколько раз ему говорил: "Учись, лоботряс!" А у него одна охота - гулянки да девочки!  
Грейвз скептически скривил губы. Нет, Криденсу женское общество было определенно ни к чему. Пока точно нет. Мальчик должен заниматься, они вместе должны изучить его магию. Должны разобраться с тем, что затаилось внутри. Пока обскур не убивал Криденса, но мог оказывать и незаметное вредоносное действие. А женщины... Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь. Когда все уляжется.  
Крэбтри все говорил и говорил, обращаясь все больше к стакану с огневиски, и тогда Грейвз тихонько улизнул, оставив их наедине. В коридоре он встретил спешащую к лестнице Тину.  
\- Мисс Голдштейн, - позвал он. - На одну минуту, пожалуйста.   
\- Да, сэр? - Тина приблизилась, но сохранила уважительную дистанцию.   
\- Вы ведь много общаетесь с подростками. Подскажите, чем сейчас увлекается молодежь? Что считается хорошим подарком?  
Тина бросила на него странный взгляд и, как ни старалась, как ни сжимала губы, не смогла сдержать странной улыбки.  
\- Внимание, - ответила она. - Подросткам особенно не хватает внимания.   
Грейвз скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- А конкретнее?  
Тина вздохнула.  
\- Самое лучшее - это провести время вместе. И самый лучший подарок тот, который может поспособствовать этому. Например, игра, - Грейвз приподнял бровь еще выше, и Тина продолжила чуть менее уверенно, - "твист"... или... "покер"...  
Она занервничала еще сильнее, определив по потрясенному лицу Грейвза, что выбрала не самое верное направление.   
\- Футбольный мяч, - выдавила она. - Хоккейная клюшка...  
Грейвз задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам и вдруг улыбнулся Тине, заставив девушку вздрогнуть.  
\- Да... Вы натолкнули меня на одну мысль. Спасибо за помощь, мисс Голдштейн, - он заложил руки за спину, а потом все же сказал: - Счастливого Рождества.  
Тина недоуменно моргнула, а потом снова смущенно заулыбалась.  
\- С Рождеством, мистер Грейвз! - выдохнула она. - Вы еще не идете домой? Я пойду, меня сестра заждалась.  
\- Конечно, - он приподнял руку, прощаясь.   
Грейвз остался в холле один и посмотрел в темное окно с падающим за ним снегом. Ему тоже нужно было домой. Потому что его теперь тоже ждали.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Амулет Грейвза здесь не выполняет роль амулета призыва (или даров смерти). Здесь это что-то вроде датчика слежения.

Снег все-таки пошел. Его крупные сухие хлопья лениво покачивались в воздухе и оседали на мостовую. Город сразу преобразился, стал волшебным. Криденс подумал о том, что не все готовы впустить волшебство в свою повседневную жизнь, но в такой момент в свое сердце его, наверное, впускает каждый.   
Маленький зверек у него за пазухой зашевелился, высунул нос наружу. Дальше носа высунулся длинный треугольный язычок, поймал холодную снежинку. Зверек вздрогнул, а потом громко озадаченно засопел. Видно, снег случился впервые в его жизни. Маленький попутчик грел Криденса своим худым, кожа да кости, но все равно горячим, как печка, тельцем, и Криденс был сейчас ему очень благодарен.  
Вот и их дом, красивый трехэтажный особняк, сейчас, правда, пустой и мрачноватый. Открыть ворота алохоморой - это просто и разрешено. Пройти по прихотливо выложенной двухцветным кирпичом дорожке. Теперь снова открыть дверь и назвать особый пароль.   
Двери распахнулись, впуская Криденса. Сам собой зажегся свет, пробежал по всем комнатам. Из гнезда под потолком налетели журавлики-сообщения и закружились над головой. У двух из них были чуть порваны крылья, они явно не очень ладили между собой, может быть, прилетели одновременно.  
Криденс тепло улыбнулся бумажным птицам, весточкам от мистера Грейвза. Сердце сладко сжалось от предвкушения, все внутри залило дивной патокой. Как же не терпелось прочесть, но сперва... Криденс присел на корточки и пристроил пакеты у стены. Он яростно потер руки, торопясь вернуть им чувствительность, стряхнул снег с плеч и расстегнул пальто.   
Маленький гость тут же спустился на пол и с любопытством осмотрелся по сторонам, закрутил утиным носом-клювом.  
\- Посиди пока смирно, Сниффс, - сказал Криденс.   
Он выпрямился и поймал первого журавлика.   
"Чем занят, мой мальчик? Не забудь прочитать главы учебника с шестой по восьмую и пообедать". "Аккуратнее на рынке. Мой амулет должен быть на тебе". "Срочная работа. Буду поздно".  
Когда Криденс закончил читать записки, то улыбаясь, то хмурясь тревожно, и последний журавлик растворился в воздухе, он увидел, как его гость опасливо, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь, семенит в сторону гостиной, оставляя шлепки на отполированном паркете. Три следа были ровными, а один, от задней хромой лапы - сильно смазанный.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Криденс, подхватывая огромные пакеты, догнал зверька и преградил ему путь ботинком. Тот замер, обернулся и задрал голову вверх, глядя на Криденса с до комичного явным недоумением.  
\- А ты смышленый, - хмыкнул Криденс. - И нахальный.  
Хотелось поскорее заняться праздничным ужином и украсить дом, но, по всему выходило, прежде всего придется устроить зверька. Сперва хорошенько его помыть: все же он обретался на помойке.  
Попав в ванную комнату, Сниффс заозирался, засопел, яростно засучил всеми лапами, явно желая поскорее все исследовать. Криденс хмыкнул. Ему вспомнилось, какое сильное впечатление произвела эта ванная комната на него самого, когда мистер Грейвз в первый день знакомил его с домом.  
Она была огромной, роскошной, выдержанной в черно-белой гамме. Глянцевый потолок, подобный ясному ночному небу, перетекал в стены, выложенные крупным черным кафелем, сдержанно блестящим. Плитки пола из молочного мрамора с дымчатыми прожилками напоминали заледеневшую поверхность реки. Просторная белоснежная ванная стояла точно посередине комнаты, подобная скользящему сквозь льды кораблю.   
Криденс включил воду одной рукой, другой прижимая к себе вертящегося Сниффса. Тот вдруг заметил свое отражение в зеркале, замер и тут же воинственно поднял шерсть на загривке.  
\- Какой ты непоседа, - пробормотал Криденс.  
Пришлось постараться, чтобы не выпустить зверька из рук.   
Когда ванна наполнилась до половины, Криденс аккуратно поднес Сниффса к воде. Тот забрыкался сильнее, потянулся вперед, явно стремясь освободиться. Криденс отпустил его, и зверек тут же радостно поплыл, гребя тремя лапами; поврежденная лапа только чуть подергивалась. Криденс и не заметил, как заулыбался, глядя на пируэты маленького подвижного тельца. Сниффс проплыл в одну сторону, в другую, нырнул, проверяя глубину, поплавал на спине, сделал бочку и даже игриво брызнул в Криденса струйкой из клюва. А потом вздумал взять штурмом гладкий бортик: разогнался, оттолкнулся от воды и взмыл вверх. Криденс поймал его в полете и вернул обратно в воду.  
\- Не спеши, надо тебя намылить.  
Сниффс сносил экзекуцию с мрачным выражением на морде и скривив клюв, несколько раз громко чихнул, пустив пенные пузыри. Криденс мыл его бережно, низко склонившись над ванной. Он и не заметил, как из-за ворота его свитера выскользнул талисман на тонкой цепочке: треугольный глаз со зрачком, разделенным надвое линией. А вот Сниффс сразу оживился, его глазки-бусинки восторженно заблестели, и в следующий миг он уже висел на шее Криденса, намертво вцепившись в добычу. Его движение было таким стремительным, что Криденс шарахнулся назад от неожиданности и с размаху приземлился на жесткий пол. Сниффсу хватило еще мгновения, чтобы каким-то невероятным способом сдернуть у него с шеи талисман и кинуться наутек.  
\- Эй! - только и успел вскрикнуть Криденс, и бросился в погоню.  
Сниффс прекрасно управлял своим телом и как заправский конькобежец скользил по полу на мокрых лапах. Криденс промчался по коридору, вылетел из-за поворота, проехался на мокром следе и со всего размаха ударился о стену. Оглушенный, он потряс головой и снова побежал. В этот момент в доме включилось отложенное заклинание уборки, и погоня осложнилась выныривающими прямо под ноги вениками, щетками и совками, еще и не слишком расторопная тряпка прилетела Криденсу прямо в лицо.  
Криденс с разбега перепрыгнул через целое полчище деловито копошащихся щеток, увернулся от флакона с полиролью и оказался у лестницы на второй этаж. Он успел заметить мелькнувшую вверху на ступеньках тень и кинулся туда. Навстречу ему спускалось целое стадо швабр, каждая из которых стремилась внести свой вклад в уборку ковровой дорожки, закрепленной на лестнице. Криденс подпрыгнул, оттолкнулся ногой от перил и, сам не ожидая от себя такой прыти, избежал опасного столкновения. Он оказался на середине лестницы. Догнать зверька он не успевал. Вылетев в коридор на втором этаже, он увидел, как в конце него распахивается окно, стекла сами собой покрываются капельками, а потом будто бы невидимка слизывает их широким языком с громким, противным скрипом.  
Маленькая черная молния, несущая в носе-клюве серебряный талисман, метнулась к этому окну. Криденс отчетливо понял, что сейчас произойдет и покрылся холодным потом. Его мысли стремительно сменяли одна другую, но ему казалось, что он стоит в бездействии целую вечность. Сейчас Сниффс выскочит из окна, и найти его в огромном городе будет невозможно. Талисман мистера Грейвза будет утерян, Криденс снова подведет. Может ли это привести к новому суду и даже казни? Он не знал. Не знал он и что делать. Палочки в руках не было. Рука в инстинктивном жесте дернулась вверх.  
\- Замри! - крикнул Криденс и почувствовал в тот же миг озноб на коже и тысячи уколов крошечных злых игл. Моргнув, он понял, что картинка вокруг не меняется, нет, не меняется и продолжает не меняться. Шустрый зверек висел в воздухе, застыв в прыжке. Застыли щетки и тряпки, застыли капли на окне, застыли пылинки в воздухе.  
Криденс один мог двигаться. Он подошел к Сниффсу и забрал у него талисман, повесил его на шею, спрятал под свитер и накрыл ладонью. Сердце неистово билось, но уже потихоньку успокаивалось. Потом Криденс подошел к окну и высунулся: снег замер, замерли тени, замерли лысые ветви деревьев и ветер не ворошил ставшие твердыми, как картон, обледеневшие листья в пожухлой заснеженной траве.  
Криденс вернулся к Сниффсу, взял его и прижал к груди. А потом задумался, как отменить свое заклинание? Можно ли вообще его отменить? Сможет ли он?   
\- Стоп? - неуверенно произнес Криденс. - Закончись? Отомри?  
Последнее слово сработало. И тут же все вокруг пришло в стремительное движение, заметалось, засуетилось, замельтешело перед глазами. Криденс изумленно заозирался по сторонам, отступил к самой стене. Зверек в его руках тоже ожил, задергался, засучил лапами, продолжая куда-то стремительно бежать. Спустя полминуты, когда отпущенное время наконец догнало настоящее, ускорение прекратилось. Сниффс обессилел и повис в руках Криденса, сдаваясь на волю победителя. Криденс утер взмокший лоб ребром ладони. Потом он порылся в кармане и нашел там монетку, доставшуюся ему на сдачу за апельсины.  
\- Держи, - сказал он Сниффсу. - Это тебе вместо ценной для меня вещи, понял? Не трогай ее больше.  
Зверек радостно схватил монетку и деловито запихал себе в сумку, а потом прильнул к груди Криденса и умильно заглянул ему в глаза. Криденс старался выглядеть суровым, подражая мистеру Грейвзу, но долго держать марку не смог, растаял, чуть улыбнулся уголком рта и погладил мягкую плотную шерсть. Сниффс заурчал, засопел, раскрыл нос-клюв и потерся им о пальцы, нежно пощипал их. Кажется, это был хороший признак, но, если честно, Криденс уже вовсе не был уверен, что идея принести в дом неведомого зверька была удачной. Закрадывалось и еще одно подозрение: мистер Грейвз не будет в восторге. "Как могла придти в голову такая мысль? У мистера Грейвза никогда не было животных в доме. С чего ему радоваться?"  
На первое время Сниффса точно следовало спрятать. А потом уж решить, стоит ли его оставить или отнести в зоопарк.  
В животе громко заурчало. Криденс смущенно сжался.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он Сниффсу. - Пойдем обедать.  
Они пришли на кухню. Зверек не делал больше попыток сбежать и смирно сидел на руках.  
\- Что же ты любишь? - спросил Криденс, открывая холодильник, огромный, массивный, возвышавшийся до самого потолка. Внутри было не слишком много еды, в основном только то, что ел он, Криденс. Мистер Грейвз часто перекусывал на работе, а то и вовсе забывал об этом.  
Криденс задумчиво погладил Сниффса. После мытья и пробежки зверек распушился, его шерстка приятно скользила под пальцами, приятно пахла. Это успокаивало. Сниффс снова засопел от удовольствия. Криденс посадил его на пол и погрозил пальцем. Зверек плюхнулся на свой треугольный короткий хвост и сложил лапы на пузе, наблюдая.  
\- Давай попробуем всего понемногу, - сказал Криденс, вытаскивая подходящие на его взгляд продукты.  
После нескольких проб и ошибок он выяснил, что Сниффс очень любит яйца, раскалывает их клювом и выпивает жидкое содержимое, радостно причмокивая. Молоко он тоже попил, то слизывая капли со стенок миски языком, то обмакивая лапу и обсасывая ее. Апельсин был одобрен особенно радостно, правда, после этого пришлось мыть Сниффса, а заодно и пол на кухне снова.  
Наевшись и приняв очередные водные процедуры, Сниффс распластался на кухонном полу в подобие толстого мехового половичка и тут же уснул. Криденс умилился, глядя на него: много ли этому малышу надо для счастья. Он поднял отяжелевшее, разомлевшее тельце и отнес в свою комнату на третьем этаже. Там он вынул из огромной почтовой коробки все книги, которые не успел еще распаковать, положил внутрь подстилку из нескольких махровых полотенец, устроил в этом гнезде Сниффса и укрыл старым пледом.  
Еще он сделал из глубокого подноса подобие лотка, порвав в него плотным слоем несколько газет. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем спрятать и коробку и лоток в платяном шкафу. Выходя, он плотно закрыл дверь и даже запечатал ее коллопортусом, так, на всякий случай.

По кухне расползался восхитительный аромат индейки, ей оставалось еще немного позолотиться. Криденс закончил с клюквенным соусом и посмотрел на часы. Даже если мистер Грейвз будет еще позже, стоило начать готовить пунш. Криденс достал самую большую кастрюлю, размерами больше походящую на солидный таз. Увязав специи - корицу, мускатный орех, кусочки сухого имбирного корня, горошины душистого черного и розового перца - в мешочек из марли, он раздавил их скалкой и отправил кипятиться в сотейнике. Одновременно он занялся апельсинами: целиком сварил их в сиропе, превратив в волшебно пахнущие цукаты, а потом натыкал в них венчики гвоздики. Истратив несколько бутылок красного вина, Криденс наполнил кастрюлю, отправил туда же похожие на ежей апельсины, добавил апельсинового сока и отвар из специй. Накрыв все крышкой, он стянул через голову передник и снова посмотрел на часы.  
Он почти закончил украшать дом томно мерцающими гирляндами и золотыми шариками, когда услышал грохот на кухне. Ворвавшись туда, он заметил упавшую на пол крышку от кастрюли. Криденс медленно подошел к плите и заглянул в кастрюлю. Сниффс бодро барахтался в пунше и, судя по осоловелому взгляду, уже порядком налакался. Криденс громко застонал от отчаяния и отправился мыть питомца в третий раз за вечер. Сниффс еле выдержал очередную встречу с мыльной пеной, внимательно выслушал отповедь: "Я буду мыть тебя каждый раз, как ты напакостишь" и, кажется, присмирел.  
Пока Криденс готовил новую порцию пунша, перелив первую в огромную банку и припрятав в своей комнате (до того жалко было выбрасывать, да и не очень много шерстинок в нем плавало), Сниффс снова выбрался из комнаты, полез за гирляндой, запутался в ней и даже обжегся. Криденс примчался на запах паленой шерсти и сосредоточенное сопение. Следующие десять минут Сниффс, насупившись мрачнее тучи, сносил бинты и жирную, пахучую мазь от ожогов.  
\- Теперь-то все? - простонал Криденс, а Сниффс посмотрел на него трагически, мол, я бы и рад, но страсть к приключениям и пакостям у меня в крови.  
Криденс устало опустился в кресло и усадил зверька себе на колено.  
\- Завтра я отнесу тебя в зоопарк. Извини, малыш. Мистер Грейвз рассердится, если узнает, какой ты... деятельный.  
Так он и задремал, поглаживая Сниффса. А тот не сбежал в этот раз, уложил голову Криденсу на ладонь и засопел.

Криденс очнулся от хлопка аппарации в холле. Он вскочил, взъерошенный, оглушенный со сна, схватил Сниффса и запихал в коробку с бельем для стирки.  
\- Сиди тихо, - выдохнул он. - Пожалуйста, не подведи.  
Мистер Грейвз выглядел усталым, медленно стянул перчатки и оббил ими запорошенные снегом плечи. Шагнув вперед, он чуть пошатнулся, и Криденс понял, что он пьян. Заметив Криденса, мистер Грейвз приветливо улыбнулся, хоть было заметно, что сейчас ему непросто. Морщинки вокруг глаз и рта стали заметнее, под глазами обозначились темные круги. Мистер Грейвз осмотрелся и поманил к себе Криденса, привлек к груди, погладил по макушке тяжелой ладонью.  
\- Ты замечательно все устроил, мой мальчик, - сказал он ласково. От него пахло виски. - Прости, - добавил он. - Сегодня выдался веселый денек. Позволили себе немного отметить его завершение.  
Криденс помог ему снять пальто, и Грейвз не возражал.  
\- Дивно пахнет, - сказал он одобрительно и тут же спросил строго: - Ты обедал?   
\- Да, мистер Грейвз, - откликнулся Криденс, чувствуя, как все цветет внутри, как наливаются жаром щеки. - Я приготовил ужин, - добавил он, пряча слишком уж счастливый взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Ты молодец, Криденс, - Грейвз улыбнулся и погладил его по затылку. Ладонь сползла на шею, и он притянул Криденса к себе, тронув его лоб своим. - Я с радостью отведаю его. Только сперва переоденусь.  
Криденс кивнул и отправился на кухню, где разлил пунш по широким чашкам. Мистер Грейвз все не шел, и тогда Криденс сам отправился к нему. Дверь была не заперта. Криденс вдруг забеспокоился. Вдруг мистер Грейвз ранен, но не сказал об этом? Он заглянул внутрь.  
Грейвз боком лежал на краю кровати. Его брови подрагивали во сне, дыхание было тревожным, частым. Криденс подошел к нему, постоял немного в растерянности, а потом укрыл Грейвза пледом. Посмотрел на него еще и вдруг и сам почувствовал смертельную усталость. "Ничего плохого в том нет, чтобы..." Криденс не позволил себе додумывать эту мысль, чтобы не будить голос "матери". Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, улегся рядом с Грейвзом. Долгое время он рассматривал его спящее лицо, впитывая резковатые, но все равно красивые черты. Потом он прошептал:  
\- Счастливого Рождества, мистер Грейвз, - и перелег к нему спиной. Уже засыпая он почувствовал, как дыхание того выровнялось. А потом Грейвз, не просыпаясь, обнял его рукой, привлек теснее к своему крепкому горячему телу и коротко чмокнул в макушку.  
Откуда-то издалека, кажется, с кухни, раздался звон упавшей посуды - и растворился в уютной волшебной дымке.


	4. Chapter 4

Персиваль проснулся с улыбкой. Это было до того непривычно, что он даже тронул уголки рта - так и есть. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил прямо перед собой темноволосую макушку и мерно вздымающееся плечо: Криденс еще спал. Персиваль позволил себе слабость ткнуться в эту макушку носом и вдохнуть теплый и удивительно трогательный запах. Как это может быть? Как может он чувствовать такую нежность? Он, уверенный в том, что сердце его за войну превратилось в окаменевший кусок лавы.  
Будить мальчика он не захотел, тихонько выбрался из кровати, отправился в душ, переоделся в свежую рубашку и брюки, накинул длиннополый атласный халат, подпоясался и, сонно позевывая, отправился на кухню.  
В первый момент он просто смотрел на погром. Потом задумался: его ли это дом и кухня? Вроде, мебель соответствовала. Но остальное... Весь пол был усыпан осколками яичной скорлупы и серпантином апельсиновых корок. Определенно, Персиваль не помнил ни за собой (даже спьяну), ни за Криденсом такой любви к этим продуктам.  
Кухонная утварь валялась в беспорядке и только кастрюля с пуншем каким-то чудом уцелела на плите. Грейвз пересек кухню и стал осматривать ящики, на вид не потревоженные. Хоть дверцы и были закрыты, в пакетах с чаем и кофе кто-то покопался и перемешал содержимое на свой вкус. Пропала двузубая вилка с перламутровой ручкой и крышечка от сахарницы, та, что с позолотой.  
Грейвз вздохнул и снова осмотрел кухню. От холодильника по стене к воздуховоду вели следы, какие мог бы оставить мелкий хищник. Судя по всему, загадочный гость просачивался повсюду, не открывая дверцы и ящики: какое же животное будет закрывать их за собой?   
"Если только волшебное", - подумал Грейвз и озадаченно поскреб подбородок. Неужели простофиля Скамандер кого-то все же забыл? Его делом занималась Тина, сам Грейвз не изучал досконально список зверей в его чемодане, только прочел главу об обскурах в его рукописи. Нет, вряд ли Скамандер замешан в этом вот... безобразии. Зверек не смог бы пробраться сам, значит, остается только один вариант, его принес Криденс. Очевидно, животное было не опасно, но в любом случае, его присутствие означало: в Нью-Йорке снова появилась особенная контрабанда. Куда вероятнее, чем очередной магозоолог.  
Персиваль запустил уборку и попутно занялся приведением содержимого ящиков в порядок. Когда он уже варил кофе, раздались тихие шаги. В кухню вошел Криденс и удивленно уставился на танцующие швабры и тряпки. Его лицо сразу стало напряженным, и он осторожно спросил:  
\- Что здесь случилось, мистер Грейвз?   
\- Я нашел следы. Похоже не проделки хорька, - сказал Грейвз и внимательно посмотрел Криденсу прямо в глаза, заставив того мгновенно смутиться и уставиться в пол. Он добавил: - Я расставлю силки и непременно изловлю пакостника.  
\- Не стоит, мистер Грейвз! - воскликнул Криденс. - Я сам с ним справлюсь..! И потом, может быть, этот... хорек сам уйдет из дома.  
Взгляд Грейвза стал насмешливым.   
\- Сам не сможет, - объяснил Грейвз. - На доме лежат особые чары, которые не позволят такого рода... хорькам запросто выйти из него, - Криденс посмотрел со смесью сожаления и отчаяния, и Грейвз поспешил его утешить. - Но если я или ты поймаем его, то сможем выпустить на улицу.  
Лицо Криденса стало озадаченно-сосредоточенным, мальчик совсем не умел скрывать свои чувства. Грейвз подошел, встал совсем близко.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - сказал Персиваль, склонив голову ниже. - Ну же, улыбнись.  
Он чопорно поправил Криденсу воротник рубашки. Тот сперва смущался, но потом медленно поднял взгляд, теплый, оживающий...   
"Вот так, мальчик мой, вот так, выбирайся. Все в порядке. Тебе нечего бояться. Я с тобой".  
Этот юноша, средоточие неведомой магической мощи, был вместе с этим таким уязвимым, таким ранимым. От этого щемило сердце и хотелось крепче прижать Криденса к себе, похитить у всего враждебного мира, защитить, успокоить, погладить по голове, приласкать... И может быть даже... Персиваль подловил себя на том, что стоит слишком близко и уже чувствует на губах дыхание Криденса, а его пальцы на тонком воротничке почти касаются бьющейся на шее жилки. И сам Криденс едва уловимо тянулся к нему в ответ.  
"Это ведь так просто: совсем немного радости..." - вспыхнуло в голове и растаяло туманом.  
Грейвз заставил себя вернуть приличествующую дистанцию и лишь тогда смог снова дышать.  
\- Давай завтракать, - мягко сказал он, отпуская Криденса. - Не терпится попробовать твою восхитительную индейку.  
Ему показалось, что по точеному лицу юноши скользнула тень грусти, но потом тот спешно отвернулся и занялся сервировкой стола. Грейвз же заклинаниями разогрел и нарезал индейку и призвал изящный фарфоровый соусник. Не удержался и, обмакнув палец в клюквенный соус, попробовал и издал восхищенное "ммм". Он заметил, что Криденс чуть улыбнулся, и от этого на душе потеплело.   
\- Я приготовил салат с грушей, - сказал смущенно Криденс. Он подошел к холодильнику, открыл его, вдруг с резким хлопком закрыл и опасливо обернулся. Грейвз сделал вид, что занят украшением тарелок и ничего не замечает, только хмыкнул про себя.  
\- Впервые, - добавил Криденс сдавленно и снова открыл холодильник, достал глубокую миску, преодолев некоторое её сопротивление, и быстро захлопнул дверцу. - Надеюсь, он съедобный.  
Вернувшись к столу, Криденс ссутулился на краешке стула. Он до сих пор не чувствовал себя до конца уверенно даже в стенах этого дома, не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним, с Грейвзом. Хоть это и ранило, но у Криденса были на то все основания. Всколыхнулись воспоминания о том страшном моменте, когда оба они оказались у черты, Криденса едва удалось удержать на краю пропасти. Грейвз вспомнил и один из первых совместных ужинов: Криденс сидел поникший, бледный, не решаясь поднять взгляд. А когда Грейвз наколдовал для него дивное рагу из кролика, самое лучшее, что умел, мальчик сказал, обращаясь к столовым приборам: "Можно я не буду молиться, мистер Грейвз?"   
Персиваль тогда опешил, сам-то он не был религиозен, но для Криденса это было, судя по всему, важно. Грейвз подумал с горечью: "Какого же бога ему навязали, если мальчик его стесняется?" Стало жутковато от этого знака из прошлого. Как Криденс жил и что за человек была его приемная мать? Почему ей понадобилось растоптать его, все его надежды и веру в доброе высшее существо? Может быть, она не хотела, чтобы он ждал защиты...   
"Разумеется, Криденс. Только если тебе захочется, - ответил Грейвз и зачем-то добавил: - Знаешь, мне кажется, ему все равно, выполняешь ли ты обряды, которые придумали люди. Ему важны твои помыслы и поступки".  
Криденс надолго замолчал, скорбно сжав губы. Наконец, он откликнулся: "И он не против, что волшебники существуют".  
Грейвз улыбнулся ему: "Да, полагаю, он не против".  
Индейка получилась изумительная, сочная, нежная, с тонким пергаментом хрустящей кожицы. Гарнир - листья салата с ломтиками груши, мягким сыром и грецкими орехами - освежал вкус мяса.   
\- У тебя талант, Криденс, - восхитился Грейвз.  
Юноша скромно потупился.  
\- Что же ты сам не ешь?  
Криденс будто очнулся и потянулся за клюквенным соусом. Зачерпнул его совсем немного - на кончике ложки и стал старательно размазывать по мясу.  
\- Ты любишь, когда так мало? - удивился Грейвз, наблюдая за его действиями.  
Криденс смущенно опустил взгляд. Грейвз вздохнул: такие привычки не просто искоренить.  
\- Я думаю, будет куда вкуснее, если добавить еще, - и сам положил несколько щедрых ложек на край его тарелки.  
\- Да, наверное, сэр, - сконфуженно пробормотал Криденс, а потом загрустил.  
\- Что такое? - насторожился Грейвз.  
\- Я подумал о Салеме, - нехотя, тихо ответил Криденс.  
Грейвз перестал жевать и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Таким ли уж хорошим решением было забрать его и поселить у себя? В приюте у него были сестры, там он мог общаться и с другими детьми. Было о ком заботиться. Здесь он совсем один. Конечно, мальчику скучно весь день сидеть дома. Лишний раз никуда не выйти. Почти тюрьма. Вот и принес сюда зверька, чтобы не было так уныло... Но все же лучше настоящей тюрьмы или застенков Особого отдела.  
\- Криденс... - Грейвз протянул руку и накрыл ей ладонь юноши. - Хочешь, мы навестим твой прежний дом?  
Криденс вскинул голову и посмотрел на Грейвза в ответ. В его глазах отразился страх, смешанный с болью и сомнениями.  
\- Мне бы просто знать, что там все хорошо... - он крепко вцепился в край стола, чуть подался вперед и сжался еще сильнее. Конечно, он винил себя во всем случившемся, и Грейвз не имел права его разубеждать.  
\- Они здоровы, сыты. Город заботится о них, - мягко сказал он. Криденс поднял на него взгляд. Сейчас в нем вспыхнуло что-то... Грейвз не мог понять - что, а может, просто не позволял себе. Он посмотрел в ответ и перестал дышать, когда Криденс взял его руку в свои ладони, склонился к ней бесконечно медленно. Пока наконец не прижался горячими потрескавшимися на морозе, обкусанными губами к крупным рельефным костяшкам. Грейвз ощутил дуновение его дыхания и влажный благодарный поцелуй. Он не смел пошевелиться, боясь разрушить то тонкое особенное волшебство, что происходило сейчас с ним. Криденс прижался к его руке лбом, потерся щекой, как изголодавшийся по ласке щенок, и наконец отпустил. Грейвз еще мгновение сидел окаменев, его ладонь лежала на светлой скатерти и казалась чужой. Не верилось, что только что ее целовали юношеские губы. Первым порывом было приказать: "Никогда больше так не делай". Но ведь Криденс не раболепствовал, вовсе нет. Просто его признательность была так велика, что он не нашел подобающих слов. Ругать его за это? Нет, это было бы несправедливо. И потом, это было бы циничным самообманом. Хотелось испытать такое еще хоть раз. Грейвз не смог устоять и представил, каково было бы попробовать эти алые пухлые губы на вкус. Что бы он почувствовал, если бы этот рот... Персиваль тут же отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху. Снаружи он ответил Криденсу сдержанной улыбкой и вновь взялся за приборы. Они холодили руки, хотелось прижать их ко лбу. Только тренированная выдержка уберегла его от постыдного разоблачения. Неспешная трапеза возобновилась, словно ничего не произошло.  
\- Вчера я не успел расспросить тебя, как прошел твой день.  
Криденс стал рассказывать, но явно выбирал слова, чтобы не ступить на зыбкую почву и не проговорится об их новом жильце. Грейвз давно понял, что мальчик ненавидит ложь, и сам предпочтет умолчать или обойтись недосказанностью, чем соврет. А о загадочном любителе яиц и апельсинов Криденс обязательно расскажет сам со временем. Если они с Грейвзом случайно не встретятся раньше.  
Грейвз в свою очередь говорил в основном о забавных ситуациях и дурацких подарках, которые случались на праздновании Рождества с его родителями и целой оравой близких и дальних родственников, о книгах, кинофильмах и музыке, о странах, в которых успел побывать и которые, он надеется, сможет повидать и Криденс со временем, о регби и боксе. Только не о работе. Работы, войны или учебы в Ильверморни он касался только если к слову приходился какой-то анекдотичный случай. Когда он затрагивал одну из этих тем, Криденс никогда не проявлял излишнего любопытства, не задавал вопросов, только слушал. Грейвзу казалось, что мальчик все время изучает его и, пожалуй, оценивает. Он буквально слышал порой стук камешков о чаши весов: белые - доверие, черные - разочарование. И один только Криденс знал, каков счет.  
В конце завтрака, меню которого больше подошло бы ужину, Грейвз наколдовал немного клубники с заварным кремом.  
\- Мы с тобой заслужили десерт, - подмигнул он.   
Криденсу понравилось, он старательно выскоблил ложкой даже самые маленькие капельки со стенок чашки. А потом собрался мыть посуду обычным, немагическим способом. Страшно было вспомнить, что началось, когда он попробовал однажды помыть ее с помощью заклинаний.  
\- Не сегодня, мой мальчик, - остановил его Грейвз и заставил воду потечь из крана, а тарелки и приборы - выстроиться в очередь на мойку. - У меня есть для тебя подарок. И мы немедленно отправимся его испытывать, - Криденс изумленно на него уставился. - По правде сказать, это подарок нам с тобой. - Грейвз материализовал две коробки: синюю с серебряным узором и черную - с бронзовым. - Это тебе, - он вручил Криденсу синюю коробку. - А это, - он кивнул на вторую коробку, черную, - мне.  
Криденс неловко сжал в руках свой подарок. Он явно не ожидал, какой увесистой окажется коробка.  
\- Открой же, - Грейвз сделал нетерпеливый жест.  
На Криденса в этот момент было больно смотреть. Юноша был глубоко потрясен и переводил растерянный взгляд с коробки на Грейвза и обратно. Наконец, он решился, пристроил коробку на стуле, зашуршал оберткой и дрожащими от волнения руками открыл крышку.   
\- Ох... - выдохнул Криденс судорожно. - Это же...  
В коробке лежали коньки. Ботинки из лоснящейся кожи с чернеными заклепками и с блестящими без единой царапинки лезвиями. Персиваль потер кончик носа, пряча улыбку. Да, в исключительных случаях услугами "черного рынка", единственного места, работающего без перерывов, выходных и праздников, пользуется даже глава Департамента магической безопасности.  
\- Ты умеешь кататься?  
Криденс с трудом оторвал восторженно-смущенный взгляд от своего подарка и выдохнул:  
\- Пробовал однажды.  
\- Значит, будем вместе вспоминать, как это делается.  
Криденс посмотрел на коробку Грейвза. Да, там ждала своего часа вторая пара коньков.  
\- Одевайся, и поедем в Центральный парк. Пруд замерз.  
\- Ох, мистер Грейвз... - выдохнул Криденс и вдруг спохватился: - Вы не поедете праздновать с родственниками?  
\- Нет. Мои родственники отпраздновали Рождество в окружении африканских аборигенов. Я отправил им открытку.  
Спустя десять минут Грейвз спустился в холл, одетый в удобные для катания брюки и короткое полупальто. Криденс ждал его, улыбался все светлее и бережно прижимал к груди коньки.  
\- Где твои перчатки и шарф? - осведомился Грейвз, окинув его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Мне не нужно, мистер Грейвз, я привык и так! - бодро откликнулся Криденс.  
Грейвз сердито нахмурился:  
\- Ох, мальчик, еще не хватало тебе подхватить ангину или воспаление легких. Это не обсуждается. И запомни, ты должен заботиться о себе. И говорить мне обо всем, что для этого требуется. Помоги мне, в конце концов.  
Он наколдовал серый шарф крупной вязки и кожаные перчатки на меху. Шарф повязал на Криденса сам и в заключение слегка придержал юношу за подбородок. - Договорились?  
Криденс заалел и смущенно пробормотал:  
\- Да, мистер Грейвз. Конечно.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь мы можем ехать.  
Они спустились в гараж. Для поездки к Центральному парку Грейвз выбрал парадный "линкольн", которым пользовался крайне редко, в основном наносил на нем визиты вежливости родителям. Роскошная машина в полуспортивном стиле всегда обращала на себя внимание. Поехать в такой на политическое собрание Грейвз считал неприличным, для этого у него был "форд" попроще. На службу он предпочитал аппарировать, чтобы не терять время. А вот прокатиться к родственникам - вполне подойдет. На парковке перед старинным особняком такая машина будет как породистый рысак в стойле среди себе подобных. И да, конечно, "линкольн" подходил, чтобы отправиться с подопечным на каток.   
Там же, в гараже, спрятанный под чехлом, стоял мотоцикл. В последний раз Грейвз ездил на нем задолго до войны, в веселые годы после окончания Ильверморни. Он окинул его теплым взглядом, как старого друга.  
Криденс скромно устроился на пассажирском сидении, - молочно-белая кожа тихонько заскрипела, принимая его в бережные объятия, - и осторожно, почти беззвучно прикрыл со своей стороны дверь. Грейвз повернул ключ зажигания, и мотор зарычал глубоким баском, приветствуя и радуясь возможности размяться.

Персиваль ехал не торопясь, наслаждаясь дорогой и будто заново открывая для себя город. Он видел это всё - украшенные дома и деревья, сияющие витрины и сонные улицы - множество раз. Чем дальше отступала память о войне, тем легче становилось у людей на душе, тем радостнее и светлее был их праздник. Но для Грейвза этот день чаще всего не отличался ото всех остальных. Обычно он заезжал к родственникам в Сочельник, а утром отбывал на службу, сидел один в огромном здании в застенке своего кабинета, находя некоторую долю удовольствия в этом покое и общаясь со штофом для виски и отчетами подчиненных. Виски определенно помогал понять многие из этих отчетов лучше. Грейвз не задумывался о том, что упускает нечто важное. До появления в его жизни Криденса.  
Криденс смотрел в окно и улыбался. Грейвз, глядя на него, подумал: оба они были потеряны в этом огромном городе, в этой бесконечно расползающейся в прошлое и будущее жизни. В их существовании не было никакого особого смысла до дня встречи. У них обоих никогда не было такого Рождества, как им бы хотелось. "Пьянки в Ильверморни не в счет", - посмеялся над собой Грейвз. Сейчас он не чувствовал себя одиноким и обделенным и был рад подарить Криденсу праздник. Судя по этой вот рассеянной улыбке, его мальчику пока все нравилось. Его мальчику...  
Грейвз подловил себя на странной, жгучей смеси из самодовольства, восхищения и гордости. Он подумал, что было бы, если бы обскуром был кто-то другой. Все было бы намного проще.  
Стрелка часов на приборной панели из лакированного дерева приближалась к полудню, но людей на улицах было немного: далеко не все еще проснулись после ночного веселья.   
С Коламбус-авеню "линкольн" свернул на Семьдесят вторую. Впереди уже виднелись не до конца облетевшие вязы и клены, похожие на озябших великанов, сторожащих вход в парк.  
Заперев машину ключом, Персиваль привычно активировал защитное заклинание, едва заметно шевельнув пальцами. Они с Криденсом уже перешли дорогу и миновали ворота парка, когда Грейвз, обернувшись, заметил пару уличных мальчишек, подбирающихся к возмутительно броской машине. Тут один из них поскользнулся и упал на ровном месте, второй сунул за пазуху руку и растерянно ощупал себя - не ожидал, что карман с воровскими инструментами окажется пустым. А потом и вовсе мимо проехал автомобиль с полицейскими, мрачно посматривающими по сторонам и явно не настроенными проявлять снисходительность после ночного дежурства.

На пруду каталось всего несколько человек, тем лучше: никто не будет мешать. Грейвз и Криденс присели на скамейку у самой кромки берега, и каждый занялся своими коньками. Грейвз покосился на то, как Криденс воюет со шнуровкой.  
\- Нет, слишком слабо, они будут болтаться.  
Он присел на корточки перед Криденсом и принялся показывать ему, как сделать правильно.  
\- Вот так, чувствуешь? Чтобы голень была плотно сжата. Шнурок сюда, подтянуть, придержать - и так до самого верха. Давай дальше сам.  
Грейвз поднял взгляд. Криденс тут же отвернулся, крепче сплел пальцы, не зная, куда себя девать.  
\- У тебя все получится, - уверенно сказал ему Грейвз.  
Когда Криденс закончил, Грейвз ощупал его лодыжки и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Теперь идем.  
Грейвз убрал их обычную обувь в небольшой рюкзак, закинул его за плечо и протянул Криденсу руку. Юноша медленно поднялся, напряженно закусив губу, зашатался, но Грейвз удержал его, крепче сжав ладонь в своей.   
Встав на лед, в первый момент Грейвз почувствовал себя не слишком уверенно, но былые навыки быстро вернулись и буквально через пару шагов он уже катил по льду, увлекая за собой напряженного, скользящего на прямых ногах Криденса. Лодыжки приятно жгло, но и это ощущение быстро растаяло. А вот Криденсу явно было несладко.  
\- Не бойся, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз мягко. - Я тебя не отпущу. Как твои коньки?  
\- Ноги дрожат, - выдохнул тот.  
\- Сейчас пройдет. Согни колени немного. Вот так. Расслабься. Чем расслабленнее ты будешь, тем лучше получится.  
\- И падать не больно, - пропыхтел Криденс.   
Грейвз усмехнулся.  
Они проехали под мостом, держась за руки, обогнули пруд вдоль берега и покатили обратно.  
\- Теперь толкайся ногой и переноси вес с одной на другую.   
Криденс делал аккуратные опасливые шажки, напряженно поджав губы. От волнения на его лбу выступили крошечные бисеринки пота.  
\- Постарайся подольше проехать на одной ноге, затем на другой. Да, отлично! У тебя получается! - кажется, Грейвз радовался даже больше самого Криденса. - Ты едешь!  
\- Можно, я попробую сам? - не слишком решительно попросил юноша.  
\- Конечно. Я буду рядом. Вот моя рука, в любой момент ты можешь за нее ухватиться.  
Криденс толкнулся одной ногой, другой, усиленно балансируя. Медленно, робко, но он ехал сам, сосредоточенно глядя на лед впереди.   
Грейвз похлопал ему.  
\- Ты уже лучше чувствуешь свое тело. Заметно лучше.  
Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело так, словно отец учит сына кататься.   
\- Поезжайте вперед, мистер Грейвз, - сказал ему Криденс. - Я пока справляюсь, а вам скучно, наверное, от такой прогулки.  
Грейвз подумал, что юноше хочется попрактиковаться наедине с самим собой.  
\- Не скучно, - ответил он. - И я буду поблизости.  
Он отъехал немного в сторону, наблюдая за Криденсом. Юноша раскраснелся от усилий и прохладного воздуха и был чудо как хорош. Грейвз проехался восьмеркой, потом обратным ходом, нарезая круги вокруг, и поймал себя на том, что красуется перед Криденсом, будто сам снова стал подростком.   
"До чего же вы смешны, мистер Грейвз".  
Он подождал Криденса и снова взял его за руку.  
\- Ты хорошо держишься на льду, - сказал ему довольно. - Попробуем теперь побыстрее?  
Они катались еще часа полтора, пока в ноги не вернулась тяжесть, и собирались уже уходить. Грейвз обернулся.  
\- О, взгляни-ка.  
Какой-то предприимчивый продавец хот-догов встал на коньки и неспешно катил со своей тележкой у самого берега.  
\- Я проголодался, а ты? - спросил Грейвз весело. Криденс кивнул.  
Они уселись на прежнюю скамейку - перекусить. Грейвз не спеша жевал и наблюдал, как Криденс с аппетитом уплетает полосатую от кетчупа и горчицы сосиску. Закончив, юноша вытер губы салфеткой и вполне уверенно прокатился до мусорки, чтобы избавиться от бумажки, и обратно. Криденс уселся рядом с Грейвзом и радостно хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - улыбнулся ему Грейвз. Свою скомканную бумажку он просто бросил, и та, конечно, долетела до места назначения.  
Криденс чуть пожал плечами.  
\- Знаете, мистер Грейвз, - ответил он, не раздумывая, - я никогда не бывал таким счастливым. Это здорово: делать обыденные для других людей вещи.  
Грейвз посмотрел на него с теплотой. Значит, пока они оба справляются.  
\- Криденс! Мистер Грейвз!  
Грейвз обернулся и увидел Перпентину и Квинни Голдштейн, они тоже были на коньках. Тина помахала рукой. Грейвз и Криденс поднялись со скамейки, чтобы обменяться вежливыми приветствиями. Криденс сразу стал смущаться, а Тина посмотрела на Грейвза до странного лукаво. Казалось, еще немного - и заговорщицки подмигнет.  
\- Как я рада вас видеть, - воскликнула она. - Коньки - отличный способ взбодриться.  
Грейвз хмыкнул. Тут Тина встрепенулась и представила сестру Криденсу. Она продолжала что-то радостно говорить, но Грейвз не услышал ее. Он вдруг ощутил, как воздух стал почти твердым и колючим, как повеяло чем-то страшным. В следующий миг Квинни жалобно вскрикнула, испуганно посмотрела на Криденса и, схватившись за голову, осела на лед. Грейвз с трудом повернулся и посмотрел на юношу: глаза его стали белыми, губы сжались в тонкую нитку, его мелко трясло.  
\- Криденс! - вскрикнул Грейвз и, преодолев сопротивление воздуха, схватил юношу за плечи. - Очнись, Криденс!  
Он сильно встряхнул его, а потом прижал пальцы к его вискам.  
\- Криденс!  
Криденс очнулся и растерянно посмотрел на сидящую на льду Квинни и обнимавшую ее перепуганную Тину. Он и сам тут же испугался, шарахнулся назад и громко зашептал:  
\- Простите, простите меня, пожалуйста! Я не хотел!..  
Грейвз обхватил его рукой за плечи, притиснул к себе.  
\- Конечно, ты не хотел, - твердо сказал он. - Конечно, нет.  
Квинни подняла голову и прижала белый кружевной платок к носу. Ее взгляд был исполнен боли, но и сочувствия тоже.  
\- Все в порядке, Криденс, все нормально. Ничего страшного не случилось. Это моя вина.  
\- Нет... - пробормотал жалобно Криденс. - Нет...  
\- Ничего, - вмешалась и Тина, правда, голос ее был не таким уж уверенным. - Мы никому не скажем. Этого ведь не повторится, правда, Криденс?  
Юноша отступал все дальше.  
\- Простите нас, мы уже собирались уезжать, - сказал Грейвз и вручил Криденсу его ботинки.   
Пока Криденс переобувался, а Квинни сидела рядом с ним, и они не переставая обменивались извинениями, Тина оттащила Грейвза в сторону.  
\- Это может быть крайне опасно, мистер Грейвз, - голос Тины был напряженным и расстроенным. - В первую очередь для самого Криденса.  
\- Я догадываюсь, - сердито ответил Персиваль.   
Он терпеть не мог нотации, особенно когда и сам видел проблему. Самое страшное было в том, что он до сих пор толком не знал, как и на что может отреагировать Криденс, а действовать грубо и быстро не считал возможным. Все же он - не Особый отдел, и сохранить дружбу с мальчиком он хотел больше всего.

По дороге Криденс молчал, не отрываясь от окна, горько поджав губы. Грейвз злился на сестер Голдштейн, а больше них - на себя. Он не уберег Криденса, и вот - прогулка была испорчена. Но он все же надеялся все исправить.  
\- Криденс, что случилось? - спросил он мягко.  
Юноша молчал, и Грейвз уже думал настойчиво повторить вопрос, когда тот наконец ответил.  
\- Сам толком не знаю. Я почувствовал, как что-то забирается мне в голову. Испугался. И... ударил. Я не знаю, как я это сделал, мистер Грейвз!.. - воскликнул он, глядя с отчаянием.  
Криденс боялся, что теперь все повторится.  
\- Тина - честный человек, они не будут жаловаться, - уверенно сказал Грейвз. - Поэтому не бойся. Но нам придется поработать над тем, чтобы подобных происшествий больше не случалось. Мы решим эту проблему, Криденс.  
Его твердый голос подействовал благотворно, мальчик выдохнул и, кажется, начал успокаиваться.  
\- Я просто не был готов, - сказал виновато Криденс. - Тогда... на допросе... я ждал нападения. А с этой красивой женщиной - нет.  
Грейвз стиснул руль так крепко, что затрещали перчатки. Чтобы успокоиться, он заставил машину лететь во весь опор, чудом избегая заносов на заледеневшем асфальте.

Они вернулись домой. Криденс был все еще румяным и слегка одурманенным после катания, хоть происшествие с Квинни очень напугало и огорчило его. Грейвз ласково взъерошил темные шелковистые волосы, пытаясь переключить его мысли. Мальчику нужно окончательно успокоиться, прежде чем они предпримут попытку решить непростую задачу.  
\- Я наберу тебе ванну, а ты пока переоденься.  
Криденс не стал возражать, задумчиво кивнул и поднялся к себе.  
Вскоре он уже сидел в полной горячей воды ванной, обхватив себя руками и угрюмо рассматривая настенную плитку. Грейвз деликатно постучал и, заглянув в узкую щель, успел заметить, как Криденс макнул ладонью под воду маленькую черную голову, мелькнула лапа с короткими коготками. Персиваль не стал входить, вместо него по воздуху вплыла большая чашка, источавшая чудный аромат гоголь-моголя.  
\- Выпей, - сказал он. - Сразу согреешься.  
Он наколдовал еще и пышную пену на воде, а потом оставил Криденса одного. 

Вернулся он спустя некоторое время, прислушался - в ванной было совсем тихо, - и заглянул. Криденс спал, прижавшись щекой к одному бортику ванны и закинув ноги на противоположный. Его лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным. Он все еще сжимал в пальцах чашку, поставив ее себе на грудь. Рядом с чашкой примостился маленький зверек с лоснящейся черной шерстью и забавным не то носом, не то клювом. Он как раз вынул голову из чашки с гоголь-моголем, заметил Грейвза и тут же встопорщил короткий иглистый хохолок на загривке.  
\- Пст, - прошептал Грейвз. Зверек припал к груди Криденса и ощетинился еще сильнее.   
Грейвз поманил его, а когда тот наотрез отказался покидать свой пост, продемонстрировал возникшую в пальцах дольку апельсина. Тогда малыш все же слез и, то и дело оборачиваясь на Криденса, подбежал к Грейвзу, неловко подволакивая заднюю лапу. Они вышли в коридор, где зверек наконец получил угощение, сел и довольно зачавкал, сжимая дольку в лапах и подпихивая ее себе в клюв.  
Грейвз опустился рядом с ним на корточки.  
\- Ну, давай знакомиться, - сказал он и осторожно потрогал мокрую холку зверька. Тот сперва посмотрел хмуро, но потом успокоился и вернулся к лакомству.  
Грейвз припомнил, что встречал кого-то похожего в рукописи Скамандера, полной не только витиеватого трудночитаемого почерка, но и зарисовок, склеенных из нескольких листков географических карт и множества пометок на полях. Стоило наведаться в архив за копией, чтобы убедиться наверняка.  
Конечно, сам факт существования волшебного зверька на территории Соединенных Штатов был серьезным нарушением. Но было пока не ясно, откуда он взялся. И потом, он радовал Криденса и никуда не мог деться из этого дома.   
"У тебя уже двое заключенных", - невесело подумалось Грейвзу.  
\- Судя по всему, - сказал он шепотом, - тебе нравится Криденс.   
Он почесал голову зверька, а тот обернулся, посмотрел сурово и громко недоверчиво фыркнул. Персиваль усмехнулся.  
\- Что ж. Тогда мы с тобой в одной лодке. Давай постараемся ее не раскачивать.  
Он нащупал в кармане часы, достал их, чтобы посмотреть на время, а спустя миг кто-то цепкий и шустрый активно взбирался по его штанине, натужно сопя от вожделения. Грейвз поднял руку повыше и озадаченно наблюдал, как распушившийся после купания малыш ныряет из одного его кармана в другой, из брюк в жилет, а потом и за край рубашки. От щекотки Грейвз едва не рявкнул, успев вовремя зажать себе рот, а потом поймал непоседу и накрепко прижал к груди. Их взгляды встретились. Зверек недовольно сопел, но больше не предпринимал попытки вырваться.  
\- А ты меркантильный, приятель. В основном с такими ребятами я и имею дело, - задумчиво сказал ему Грейвз. - Тем проще нам будет договориться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Линкольн мистера Грейвза выглядит так - http://hqpictures.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Lincoln-L-Series.jpg  
> Приборная панель - http://classiccarpicturesalmanac.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/1933_Lincoln_KASeriesSedan-384.8ci_125HP_V-8_Interior.jpg  
> (на некоторую разницу в годах издания просьба не обращать внимание, т.к. АУ ;D )


End file.
